


【礼尊】男朋友从无口变成话痨了

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防变成话痨了, 巨OOC, 拉灯, 话痨周防超级可爱啊怎么感觉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】男朋友从无口变成话痨了

“宗像，我说宗像，你到底帮不帮我啊？”  
宗像礼司忍无可忍语气带了些不耐烦：“周防尊，从刚才你找我到现在才不过五分钟然而你一直在说话，你知不知道你现在很烦人？”  
“毕竟是变成这样的性格了也没有办法吧，既然觉得烦就帮我解决啊，解决了不就没问题了么。”  
“……请阁下闭嘴！”  
“嗯……好吧，不过我要跟你再说一次，刚才……”周防看到宗像腰间的佩剑拔了出来闭嘴了。  
又不是他想的，只是一张嘴就莫名其妙有一些无关的废话自顾自地冒了出来，周防尊这种无口属性带点电波系的人今天突然变成了话痨，而且控制不住。  
宗像觉得头疼，周防变得健谈什么的他可是想都没想过，健谈倒也没什么，话痨就算了吧，宗像简直想发推特，内容就是：我的无口男友突然变成话痨了怎么办，在线等，挺急的。  
不，还是算了吧，自己的推特可是有Scepter4那群人关注着呢。  
“你只要维持往常那样无口不就可以了吗？”  
周防一脸“你是不是宗像啊”的表情：“要是真能维持住的话我又何必来找你啊，是今天早上发现的，醒了之后又烧坏了屋子里的东西，然后我跟草薙说'我睡觉做噩梦你也知道，做梦当然不可能知道自己在干嘛吧，那些有梦游症的人也不知道自己睡着会走到什么地方去啊，所以我不小心烧了家具这也是不可抗力吧，不过也确实不对就是了，我会赔的'，接着根据草薙吃惊的反应察觉到了不对劲。”  
宗像扶额：“好好好，我知道了。”一脸无奈地给自己的副手淡岛打电话。“淡岛君……”  
“宗像……宗像……”周防扯着对方的衣角让对方理自己。  
宗像小声示意他：“我在打电话，别吵。”  
“……”周防尊觉得有点委屈，首先，变成这样并不是自己自愿的，其次，宗像今天特别盐，而且还嫌他烦，好吧，自己现在话这么多听起来是挺烦的。  
毫无头绪，周防干脆蹲下来逗路边的小黑猫，猫很亲近人，在周防腿边蹭来蹭去。  
周防伸手给小黑猫顺毛：“你的眼睛跟那边那个一脸无趣的人很像啊，不过你比他可爱多了，他才不会跟我这么亲近呢。”  
宗像听他在那跟猫对话叹了口气默念工作要紧先别理他。  
周防继续跟小黑猫念叨着：“又高冷又傲娇还整天不给好脸色看，我觉得他才更像只猫吧。你觉得呢？”小黑猫根本没听懂他在说什么，反正这个人类的手抚摸自己倒是很温柔很舒服就是了。  
宗像忍不住插了句嘴：“我在忙工作。”  
周防撇嘴，一副委屈的样子：“整天工作，本来就没几次见面的时间，到底谁是你男朋友啊，你男朋友的事就可以弃之不顾了么？如果性格改变这种事牵扯到权外者的话，那不就是在Scepter4的工作范围内了么，怎么没见你这么积极……”  
“停，”宗像把该交待的交待完毕挂断电话打断周防的碎碎念。“我觉得阁下不止是变成话痨这么简单，您这是彻头彻尾的ooc了吧？”  
“是么？”周防拍了拍猫的头起身点支烟。“其实从一开始发现这个问题的时候就应该已经是ooc的状态了吧，所以你现在是终于办完你的公事准备解决男朋友的私事了？”  
宗像扶了下眼镜：“是啊，我要是不管恐怕您会在我耳边烦死我。”  
“哼……我有那么过分吗？虽然我的确是有过这样的想法。”  
宗像表情复杂：“周防……”  
“怎么了？”  
“阁下现在……怎么说呢……阁下的心里话全都这么直白地说出来我还挺不习惯的……”毕竟你之前可是无口属性啊……  
“那就解决问题啊！”  
“少了猜你心里想法的那种趣味，完全没兴致了。”宗像有些失望。“第一次感觉无口属性真是太美好了。”  
“喂，你真的是宗像礼司吗？宗像才不会说出这么恶心的话，你该不会是假的吧？”  
“真遗憾，我是本人。”  
“……无所谓了，反正眼前是先解决问题对吧，我从昨天到现在除了你这我哪也没去过，接触的人也就安娜，草薙，在找你来的路上接触到的路人应该是不可能的了。”  
心里升起一丝违和感：“虽然，阁下能主动配合我是很高兴……但是你这么一说那不就相当于你这是突然变成这样的和任何人都没有关系么。”  
“话可不能这么说，如果这是权外者的某种特殊能力的话说不定会有范围限制，比如只是从Bar Homra门口路过一下就可以影响到里面的人呢，况且如果这种能力对权外者本身没有影响的话那他本人就完全不知情了。”  
宗像努力压制住抽动的唇角：“阁下……似乎比我还要清楚呢，那么如果是你说的那种情况岂不是毫无头绪了，而且为什么只有你会表现成话痨？”  
“……”周防思考了一下。“大概是我平时话太少了？”  
“原来你是有自知之明的么？”  
这都什么事啊，宗像叹息一声。单凭周防的说辞什么都没法确认，隐藏起来的因素太多了，而且这又是很特殊的例子，赤之王从无口变话痨乍听起来是很有趣，可是……宗像看了眼对方，对方满脸疑惑地看了回来，再次叹息。  
“可以了，眼下信息不足，我没办法帮你。”宗像想起自己办公桌上还有一堆等着处理的文件。  
“等等，宗像。”周防伸手抓住宗像的袖口。“我也知道只是这么点信息就让你帮忙解决的确有些强人所难……”  
“阁下能理解真是最好不过了。”  
“但是，我们上一次碰面你还记得是什么时候吗？”  
“……怎么了？”宗像耐着性子听着。  
“我不记得了。”  
“……”也没有很久吧？不就是两周前？阁下是鱼的记忆吗？宗像想吐槽结果还是忍住了。  
“这不是重点，重点是我们见面的频率越来越低了，虽然我也知道我们身份不同你也很忙，可是偶尔也要见见面吧，不能跟你打架的日子里感觉我身体都要生锈了，为了稳定赤之王的能力，身为青之王的你可是很必要的你也清楚吧，所以对你男朋友负起责任来啊。”  
“……”宗像有点懵，这情况，感觉像是……  
宗像正对着周防眼神有些发直，抬手摸上对方的脸：“周防，你是在对我撒娇吗？”  
周防表情微妙了起来：“……你要是这么理解的话那就当作是这么回事吧。”  
“什么啊，”宗像微笑起来。“没想到你这样还有点可·爱呢。”  
周防听到他加重了“可爱”两字的语气不由得露出嫌弃的表情：“你要是想说可爱这两个字的话去对着真的很可爱的人去说，你的副手也行，你的部下也行，不要在这里恶心我。”  
“真是无礼，我这可是在夸奖你。”  
“任何夸奖的话从你嘴里说出来全都觉得是在冷嘲热讽。”  
宗像收敛起情绪：“是么，那真抱歉，我还有事先走……”  
周防再次抓住对方不让他走：“我说了要你负起责任来吧！负起责任的意思就是让你稍微留下来陪我一会儿，打架也行上床也行随便你。”  
宗像再次感慨无口真是美好的属性：“我希望阁下能不要总是动不动就动粗，太野蛮了。”  
“可是你并不讨厌吧。”  
宗像没否认。  
充满情调的旅馆房间，宗像将周防压在床上舔吻后者的锁骨处留下清晰的吻痕。  
“宗像，”  
“什么？”宗像双手探入T恤里面抚摸对方的身体。“如果是痕迹的问题我留在容易被遮住的地方了。”  
“不是那个，我只是想起我们第一次上床的时候了。”  
“唉？”宗像停下了动作。  
“第一次也是在外面吧，当时我们是怎么确定现在的这种体位关系的？”  
宗像把耳边的碎发撩到耳后：“是你说你哪边都不介意，那么当然就听我的了，怎么了？”  
“……不，只是突然想起来。”  
宗像两手扳正周防的脸吻上去：“做的时候就专心点，我一会儿还有事要忙。”  
两具身躯紧紧贴合在一起，彼此唇舌纠缠，房间里太过安静，彼此急促的呼吸在耳边显得尤为清晰。  
“宗像，”  
“什么？”宗像把周防的两腿架在肩上准备把自己的东西送到对方体内。“不要打断啊……”  
“我想起来了，我们两周前刚见过面。”  
宗像有种想揍人的冲动，但是他良好的家教告诉他不可以：“什么时候见过面现在已经不重要了。”说着粗暴地掐着对方的腰准备挺进去。  
周防绷紧后背发出细碎的浅吟。  
宗像调整好角度用力地在对方身体里不停大幅进出。  
内壁温热又紧致，宗像渐渐感觉到舒服起来了，渗出的汗水沿着青蓝的发丝滴落。  
“啊……！宗像，”  
明显是想到了什么的语气，宗像有点生气了伸手掩住周防的嘴：“阁下还请闭嘴，不要破坏气氛！”  
“不是啊，宗像，这个很重要，”周防挡住他伸过来的手。“我昨天晚上好像找水喝的时候把放吧台的不明液体当水喝下去了，现在想想很可疑啊！”  
“……”  
“应该是跟那个不明液体有关吧，虽然不知道是谁放在那的，估计应该是有人忘记了吧，如果草薙不知情那么很有可能就是十束吧，他对什么都容易感兴趣，会带回一些莫名其妙的东西似乎也在情理之中……”  
萎了，宗像礼司整了整汗湿的头发，明眼人一眼可见的低气压：“周防尊，你给我闭嘴，你要是再继续说下去我这就走。”  
周防有些疑惑：“我说什么了？”  
“你什么都说了，该说的说了，不该说的也说了。”宗像再次叹气，这是今天第几次叹气了？收拾好自己穿上衣服走到门口。  
“再见，等阁下的话痨治好了再来找我。”  
被留下的周防尊似乎还在消化为什么情况转变得这么快：“可是我就是来找你解决……”  
“咣当”一声，门被摔上了。  
“……唉？”  
之后果然是不明液体的锅，周防想的没错，十束原本就是打算恶作剧一下给周防试试看会是什么效果，结果周防直接就喝掉了。  
“不过这样的King也很有趣啊，碎碎念什么的会把心里话说出来什么的，甚至有些不会看气氛什么的……”十束忍不住想笑。  
“毕竟尊本来就不擅长这方面。”草薙明白情况之后也有些幸灾乐祸。  
“那么时效是多久？该不会一整瓶喝下去要一个月才能恢复吧？”  
“Bingo！King你真聪明啊。”  
“……我现在可是一点都不想说话……”周防有些脱力地用手撑住额头。  
“可是你很努力地在说呢。”  
对上十束非常纯洁无害的笑容周防的脸色更加低沉了：“十束，如果你现在走过来我真的可能一不小心就捏碎你的脑袋，所以你小心一点。”  
“谢谢King的关心。”  
“啧……你这个人怎么这么脸皮厚……”周防移开视线仿佛禁烟期的戒断反应一样浑身充斥着烦躁的气息，同时还在碎碎念着：“要一个月不能跟那家伙见面啊……好烦躁……下个月能不能快点来……那家伙不会真的生气了吧？该不会以后再也不想见我了吧？……”  
草薙叹了口气继续擦着手里的玻璃杯，今天的镇目町依然很和平呢。

fin.


End file.
